Leaving The Rapture Dream
by Full-RoseBell-Kuchiki
Summary: a very short story, my version of the end of the game so Spoilers!   With an OC, and as with most my OCs she's a recurring character for my other fic that's in progress XD


"Father...There's a girl in Perphsone...I need you to save her, she's no longer a little sister but she still retains her abilities. Help her father, they did terrible things to her, all in the name of researching the pairbond, they made her suffer a most trumatic seperation, please Father she will help you get at Sinclair."

Subject Delta turned from the combination locked door,trudging down the stairs, there was a deep rumbling of a dying Alpha Series that had had it's innards drilled out. It looked at his own, slicked with the blood of his own kind, a sort of brother. Splicers ran riot in the background and with one sweep of his hand knocked them into the dank cold stone walls, the crush of there spines echoed in the halls. He made his way into the Pediatric wards. Yet more Splicers and Alpha series ran, bombarding him with shot, shell and plasmids. His heart beat steady, devoid of fear as he killed and maimed.

As the last houdini splicer turned to pink smoke, he hit it with the blue high voltage bolt and preceeded to gore it with his drill. He hit the call button Elenore had told him about, looking at the small little sisters and the lanky tall figure of a underweight flat chested teenage girl, the beta symbol stamped on the chest of her grubby now grey night gown. She took one of his great fingers in her hand.

"C'mon Daddy." Her voice was still two toned and one eye had lost the eerie yellow glow but the other still had it, her skin was pale. Leading him back to the combination door, her bare feet slapped at the cold damp hard stone floor. She twisted the digit tabs one by one, she had discovered the code a long time ago as -once- little sisters do but had never desired to get into it.

It clicked and the door opened, she jumped back as Sinclair launched at Delta.

"AHHHH...Daddy!" she screamed. Delta shot a frag gernade and Sinclair faultered, then hit Delta in head, stepped back he primed his drill and began to stab at Sinclair's body without discrination. The hypnotized businessman well to the floor, landing on his knees and his face, it was cruel that Lamb had turned him into an Alpha.

His daughter appeared in a haze of purple and taking Daughter Beta's wrist teleported in purple, leaving him alone, to make his own way back. Trudging at speed he made his way to the ballast tank, Elenore stood with the sisters and Daughter Beta, flames licked at their frames and the water began to boil and steam rose obscuring them from veiw.

The roar of and elite Brute Splicer and belts of fire came from more houdinis, some bullets whizzed past from the Lead Heads that stood and yelled and whooped.

"Father I can help, the sisters will finish this up."

Elenore came into the fray lifting the large lumps of rock that the brute threw, they swung back and hit it square in the face and three lead heads at the same time. Delta shocked the houdinis are they ran from place to place, slipping into dust and remanifesting behind him.

"The water is boiled off, we need to equalize the pressure to get the bell to launch, Father destroy those water pipes."

Obeying his charge, he made his way to where the console was and fired at the pipes, his spears bored dirty great holes in them and they exploded letting water everywhere. The city began to sink as more charges of explosives went off, there was a flash that blinded...

...looking down, Rapture began to fall apart, the large octopuses fled the scene, crawling up the bell he looked into the window and watched as his daughter held her mothers ankles and dragged her into the water, drowning her. Crawling further up, the sea bell broke the surface, his body was so very weak, it was dying, the stress of the broken bond and the escape had added up into a blow that was killing him.

"Father! Father!"

The little sisters, and Beta stood as Elenore folded the huge monsters hands, she held the huge needle over hi and plunged it into him, sucking out the ADAM, smiling serinely , she turned to the little sister adn walked to the edge and sat down, looking at her reflexion, in the water she could see Daughter Beta. She padded up next to Elenore, and sat with her feet in the water, her eye was begining to get dull and was returning to normal. The little sister gathered around them, they had color in their cheecks and their eyes were natural again, Delta's little sisters, he had saved them all, his sacrfice wouldn't go unappriciated. One of them held out a doll Elenore took it, the same toy depiction of her father, lovingly crafted from what she could find; a baseball head, a watch face for his and a spring that represented his drill. rolling it around in her hand she smiled and handed it to Beta. Smilling as Beta held it close to her chest.

"Are we gonna stay together?" her mind was still so child like. Her voice becoming less and less two tone with each syllable. Elenore stroked her head. They both looked as the sun began to set behind the light house, they bobbed with the current.


End file.
